Neighbors
by sophie's-rainbow
Summary: Lucy couldn't stand her neighbors. neither could her husband, Natsu. This wasn't even a mutual hate anymore, it was all out war. ( Idea by tumblr user mavisthecursedgirl ) rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Lucy quietly hummed a sweet tune. She washed her hands and slipped on her oven mitts. Mumbling a few words to her song, she pulled a lasagna out of the oven.

 _Crash_

"Oh no." She sighed, freezing in place. She knew what this meant. And it wasn't good.

"Lucyyyy!"

 _Oh god. Why did he always do this?_

"Luc- oh there you are." He slowed down as he entered the kitchen. His eyes darted to the pan in her hands.

"And great you have ammo." He grabbed the scalding pan out of her hands and ran out just as quickly as he came in. Lucy stood there in shock; something she realized happened a lot lately. She started out the window to see Natsu smash the lasagna into the side of their neighbors face.

"Nashi!" Lucy called and almost immediately a small, coral haired girl came rushing in.

"Yes mama?" she ran over to the blond, grabbing her pants leg.

"Go get mommy her phone, sweetie, we're having pizza tonight. " Lucy kept staring out the window to see her husband get a punch to the face and start to climb over the fence. That's where she had to draw the line. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Natsu if you don't get inside right now you can forget about dinner and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!" she knew that would get to him, he hated sleeping alone and missing dinner even more.

"Later shitface!" he yelled at the raven haired man, who was still clutching the side of his face. Lucy swore that had to be at least a second degree burn.

"You'll pay for this freak!" He shook his fist and started walking back into his house as well. "And we're keeping the pan!"

"Here mommy." A small voice said. The six year old handed her mother the cell phone.

"Thanks Nashi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why'd you order pizza? You know your cooking is better than anyone else." He complained.

"Well, I did make a lasagna." She said rather sarcastically. She grabbed three plates out of a cabinet.

"Great. Where is it?" he took the plates out of her hands and started to set the table.

"Ohh I don't know may be the ground on our neighbor's back yard!" she practically yelled.

"Oh yeah. That was hilarious, right Luce?" She felt herself get angrier by the minute.

"I swear sometimes you're more annoying than my students." She felt her right eye twitch.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"He totally deserved it though." He called as he went to the door. As soon as he opened it he realized that something was up.

Two figures stood there, one with luscious blue hair who clutched the arm of the other, who had black hair and a bandage over his right temple.

"Juvia wants an apology." The blue haired one spoke first.

"Really?" He was in utter shock, "no punch to the face? No kick in the shin? Now I'm surprised because when I see you at my door what I would expect is a hospital bill going to one of our addresses the next day."

"Look bud, just do what the lady says or neither of us will be hearing the end of it. According to her, we should solve this "non-violently". " He did little finger quotes. They just stared at each other

The sound of a car door opening and closing told him that the pizza guy was here, giving him the best idea.

"You know what? Yeah! In fact how would you two like to work things out over dinner?" he grabbed the box out of the man's hands and replacing it with a crumpled up twenty dollar bill.

"Juvia loves that idea. What do you think Gray?" she hugged his arm noticeably tighter.

"Yeah, it'll be great," Natsu said before Gray could even answer, "Look Gray," he popped the box open and pulled out a slice, "you can have the first piece." He slammed the pizza into the man's face, leaving both him and his wife in silence.

"Don't come back." Natsu closed the door and walked back into his house to find a completely dumbstruck Lucy.

"I give up! You will never stop fighting with him will you?" she stomped towards the stairs, disappearing to the next floor. That's where she saw the cause of the earlier crash. A broken window and a rock lying on the floor just ahead of it.

"God. Why must he always do this?"

A/N Thanks so much for reading I'll do a part two soon. trust me it'll get more interesting as i get into later parts. Thanks again! please tell me what you think it would mean alot, even if it is constructive criticism, im always open to it :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice Saturday afternoon. The sun was out with many clouds out. It was probably around eighty or so degrees. **(A/N that's ferinheit I'm talking about sorry :P)** Yeah it was a wonderful day to be alive.

"Hey pyro!" Natsu put his book down and frowned, obviously not liking the disturbance.

"Hey pyro! I know you can hear me! Get over here!" his neighbor called once more.

All he did was grunt. "Why does he always call me that? So I burned the grass on accident once, Big deal!" he thought.

"What do you want?" he said walking over to the fence and leaning his arm on it. He greeted the man with a very sarcastic smile.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up. You might wanna go inside, they said it's gonna rain today." Gray pointed up at the sky. "With a high probability of hail."

Natsu just stared p at the sky, "it doesn't look like it's gonna ra-" suddenly Gray tossed an entire bucket of ice and water on him.

"Holy Shit that's cold!" He screamed. Gray fell to the ground laughing; he knew how much he hated anything cold.

On the other side of the yard was Lucy. She was talking to the window repair man on the phone whilst pushing Nashi on a small swing set.

"Hold on please," she put her hand over the microphone as to prevent her voice being heard, "Natsu no cursing!" she yelled at him. "And no fighting either!"

"But Luce he made me all wet!" He turned to yell at her in protest.

"Well at least he can, sweetie!" She yelled through a smirk. She removed her hand from the phone and continued speaking.

"That was just cruel!" He heard Gray laughing even harder in the background.

"That's it." Natsu knew one way to get back at him for sure.

"Hey Juvia!" he yelled at the bluenette sitting on her porch. The laughing stopped and Gray got up and started shaking his head and hands.

"NO! Don't you dare! No. no. no. " He pleaded.

"What does annoying neighbor want?" Juvia yelled back.

"No. Stop this. Don't do it." Gray continued begging.

"Gray said that he doesn't think you are pretty anymore!" he had an evil grin on his face as he saw Juvia run over and drag away the horrified man, all while drowning their grass in tears.

"How could you?!" Gray yelled as he got pushed through the door of his house.

Natsu only grinned wider. He knew he won that one, that woman never let anything go and he knew that would haunt Gray for at least a week or two.

"Natsu get over here!" Lucy called out, "I need you to watch Nashi for a bit!" she picked her up and handed the little girl over to him.

"Just promise me you guys won't do anything stupid. Go inside and watch a movie or play a board game or something that won't make a mess." She walked inside. Soon they heard the car start and quickly drive away.

"Daddy, did you win?" she jumped in his arms.

"Hell yeah I did." He smiled at her. "Now let's go watch some "Scrubs" or something."

Crash

The sudden noise woke Lucy up. She was always a light sleeper, but this noise was different. It left an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Natsu." She nudged the shoulder of the man sleeping next to her. "Natsu."

"What is it, Luce?" he said with sleep still apparent in his voice.

"I heard a noise. Go check it out." she demanded.

"What is up with women and hearing noises in the middle of the night?" He propped himself up on his elbows, "probly just Nashi." He assured.

"Last time I checked, Nashi doesn't make a lot of noise in the dead of night." She pointed towards the door, "Get going."

He sighed, getting up and walking towards the door. "Fine but if it's a murderer I want you to play "Uptown Funk" at my funeral." He made his way down the hall.

"Yeah, like that's happening." She said to herself as she sat up.

A scream could be heard and then the loud stomping of feet coming up the stairs. "This is it," she thought, "This is how I die."

Her thoughts were only a little more settled when she saw Natsu rush into the room. She stared in confusion as he went digging through a drawer in the night stand.

"What exactly is goi-" She was interrupted by the slingshot he threw at her. She noticed he had one himself. He grabbed her hand and started tugging her out of the room and down the stairs.

"What are you doi-" She was pushed through the front door and all she saw was gnomes. On every inch of their lawn was a garden gnome, with a broken one laying in pieces in the driveway.

"We are going to return these to those stupid Fullbusters." Natsu picked one up and used his slingshot to send it crashing against the side of their neighbor's house.

"This is getting out of hand." Lucy sighed; this entire rivalry was getting on her last nerve.

"It's not out of hand! I'll tell you what it is though." He sent another two flying.

"And what exactly is it?" She joined him in shooting the gnomes over the fence.

"This is war."

 **Please tell me what you think, even if it is just constructive criticism! Thanks so much I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
